The Secret
NOTE: This is not a true story. A short story made by Dimentio8. Story (In Nick Fanon Wiki) IAmBagel: (makes a page called Y-Guy Generations) Guys, look what I made! Invader Rob: Wow. (gates of Nickelodeon Fanon Wikia open) (IAmBagel, Invader Rob and Dimentio8 look at the gates) (it reveals a user named "Baconandeggs100") IAmBagel: Hi, there! Welcome to the Nick Fanon Wiki! Baconandeggs100: Hi! My name is Baconandeggs100! But my friends just call me BAE. Dimentio8: Okay, BAE. Baconandeggs100: Anyways, I'm gonna make a page. (Baconandeggs100 makes a page called Generations of Food) (users come and stare at Baconandeggs100, waving to him, except Invader Rob.) Invader Rob: Do you not see him?! IAmBagel: Who? Invader Rob: HIM! Dimentio8: You mean BAE? Invader Rob: Yeah! DO YOU CLEARLY NOT SEE ANYTHING WRONG. Dimentio8: No. Invader Rob: He's clearly a new user, he needs introductions. Baconandeggs100: Sure. IAmBagel: I'm Bagel, this is Invader Rob, Dimentio8, and a bunch of other people. (users read Generations of Food, which soon becomes the most popular page on the wikia) Invader Rob: Can we help with Generations of Food? Baconandeggs100: Sure. (everybody edits Generations of Food) (it becomes more popular) Baconandeggs100: Well, I'll meet you on chat... (Baconandeggs100 goes to chat) (users go to chat) (users talk in chat) (users eventually exit chat) Dimentio8: Anyways, BAE, look at my page, Paper Land. Wanna help? Baconandeggs100: Sure. (Baconandeggs100 edits Paper Land) Dimentio8: SO MUCH BETTER. IAmBagel: Can ya edit Y-Guy? (Baconandeggs100 edits Y-Guy) IAmBagel: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE IT'S SO MUCH BETTER. Invader Rob: Can you edit Randit and Mark? (Baconandeggs100 edits Randit and Mark) Invader Rob: SO SHINY PAGE. I OBEY YOU PAGE. (Baconandeggs100 edits many pages) Users: SO. MUCH. BETTER. (A few days later) IAmBagel: BAE, you deserve to be admin. (Dimentio8 makes Baconandeggs100 admin) Baconandeggs100: FINALLY. Invader Rob: What? (Baconandeggs100 deletes Y-Guy) IAmBagel: NOOOOOO! Dimentio8: Relax, we can just restore it and make BAE non-admin again. (Baconandeggs100 takes admin powers away from all admins) Dimentio8: Aww. (Baconandeggs100 deletes almost every page except Generations of Food) Invader Rob: Our pages! Baconandeggs100: MUAHAHAHAHA! YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DON'T THINK ENOUGH, YOU MAKE THE WRONG CHOICES. MAKE ONE WRONG MOVE. THIS IS WHAT HAPEENS. I AM SHADOWPUPPET! Dimentio8: Quickly, to Community Wikia! (The users go to Community Wikia) IAmBagel: TRELLAR! Trellar: I WILL HELP YOU! (steps in Nick Fanon Wiki) (is blocked instantly) Trellar: Well, I tried. Invader Rob: (random gibberish) (explodes) IAmBagel: O_O Invader Rob: (comes back to life) HELP US PLEASE. Trellar: I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY. (goes to Nick Fanon Wiki) (users follow) Baconandeggs100: FEAR ME. I AM SHADOWPUPPET. Trellar: (deletes admin status) Baconandeggs100: HAHA! STILL, THIS ISN'T OVER. I'M A HACKER! (blocks Trellar from the wikia) Users: TRELLAR! Baconandeggs100: (blocks Dimentio8) IAmBagel: NOOOOOO! Baconandeggs100: (blocks IAmBagel) Invader Rob: STOP!!! Baconandeggs100: (blocks Invader Rob) ????: WAIT!! (Stelios7 pops out of no-where) Wikia contributor (IAmBagel): I... thought you abandoned this wikia... Stelios7: This is my wikia, and I've come to stop you. Wiki contributor (Invader Rob): SAVE US STELIOS! SAVE OUR ACCOUNTS!! (Stelios7 and Baconandeggs100 battle to the death) (Baconandeggs100 is defeated) Baconandeggs100: No... power... maximum... control... Stelios7: (blocks Baconandeggs100 forever) (users are unblocked, pages restored, former admin users are admin again) IAmBagel: AND THE END. Invader Rob: THAT..,.WAS....AWSOME!